piratesofdarkwaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:The Dark Dweller
Ioz: Ahh, look at these seven beauties! I bet we could buy a fleet of ships with this one, and have enough left over for the crews! Ren: And how long do you think we could sail on an ocean of Dark Water, Ioz? They're only for magic, my friend, not money--and with these seven, we're halfway to our goal. Tula: The Seventh Treasure is more than just the halfway mark, Ren--it's the last one your father hid. And if that isn't cause for a celebration, I don't know what is! Niddler: Feast your eyes on this! Baruka bread--a minga-melon! Fish chops--a minga-melon! Janda-cakes--a couple of minga-melons... Tula: Niddler insisted on helping with the menu, of course. Konk: Konk hope they have extra food--can never tell when uninvited guests will--drop by! Konk: Those kreld-eaters are just around the reef. Bloth: Then we'll have them cornered for sure! Pirate: Dark Water off the starboard bow! Bloth: We should be all right, as long as it doesn't drift our way. Konk: Noy Jitat! Konk sees a face! Bloth: Yes, they call it the face of the Dark Dweller. But it's just an illusion--an omen of bad luck for our foolish prince. Tula: You're awfully quiet, Ren. Ren: I keep wondering how these Treasures are supposed to stop the Dark Water. You know, sometimes when I hold them, I feel as if we're connected, as if their magic is a part of me. Tula: *gasp* Ren: What's wrong? Tula: Danger...death. Niddler: We've got company! Bloth: No way out this time, my boy--no way at all! Ren: Tula--cast off! Ioz: The Maelstrom's cut off our escape route! Ren: Tula! Ready the hang glider! If we can get past the reef, we can catch an updraft and outclimb them. Bloth: Squadrons 2, 3, and 4--attack! Niddler: D'ohhh--I had to have that extra melon! Ren: Dark Water ahead! Daaahhh! Tula: Aaaahh! Ren: Hold on--no! Tula: Reeeeennnn! Ren: Tuulaaaaa! Ahh! Ioz: Steady, Ren--we'll avenge her--but first we've got to save our own hides. Niddler: Bye, Tula... Bloth: After sailing the Twenty Seas, they're finally mine! Ioz: Get your hands off me, you four-armed freak! Pirates: Hah, tough guy! We've got you now! Ring 'em up! Bloth: The constrictus should have an easy time with you in leg-irons, eh, Prince Ren? Ren: Do what you will, Bloth. Pirates: The constrictus! Yeah, that's it! Yeah! Ioz: Noy Jitat-- Pirates: Yeah-hahh! Bloth: Hold, men! I see your spirit has been broken by the loss of your friend, boy. Your suffering warms my heart. I'd rather have you die a thousand deaths by guilt than one by the jaws of the Constrictus. Strant--put these dingamords to work! Pirates: Swab the deck! We'll work 'em! Niddler: Oh, all that scrubbing and cleaning--even my feathers have blisters! Ioz: Quiet, Niddler, you're still alive, aren't you? Niddler: I'm too hungry to be dead. Ren: It was my fault...if only I could've held onto her... Niddler: You did everything you could--we all feel terrible. Ioz: We can't avenge her death in chains, Ren--we've got figure a way out. Ren--are you listening? Niddler: Give him time, Ioz. Ioz: How much time do you think we have, monkeybird? Bloth will work us to the bone! If Ren doesn't snap out of it, we may have to go it alone. Strant: It's still as filthy as a slophold. Start over! Ioz: Chongo-longo-- Niddler: Calm down, Ioz--he wants you to get mad! Strant: You can take a lesson from your leader, pirate--he takes orders like a milkmaid! Tula: Ren...Ren... Ren: Tula? Tula: Help me...please... Ren: Help you? How? Tula: With the Treasures of Rule. Ren: But--where are you? Tula: With the Dark Dweller. He's coming--hurry, Ren. Only the Treasures can save me...only the Treasures... Ren: Tula! Niddler: The Dark Dweller? You mean the creature at the center of the world? Ren: Yes--the one who controls Dark Water. Ioz: I thought he was just a legend. Ren: He's no legend, Ioz. He's got Tula, and I'm going to save her. I told Strant I lost it overboard. Niddler: Do you believe this Dark Dweller stuff? Ioz: Not on your life. But if this is what it takes to get Ren going, then so be it! Strant: Time to clean the dagron slime pit! Niddler: Ew! Maybe it's a good thing my stomach's empty. Strant: Hey--where's the pirate? Ioz: Right here, friend! Ren: Get to the Wraith, and make her ready to sail. Niddler and I will get the jewels. Strant: You won't get away, scum buckets! I'll get you yet, ya hear me? Bloth: I shall rule Mer for now and forever. This better be important, pig face. Konk: Ioz! On deck! Big fight! Pirates: Take him! What about you? You first! Ioz: Come on, you gutless golongos--one at a time or all at once, it makes no difference to me! Uhh! Bloth: Where's Ren and his flying pest? Search the ship! I want those jewels back! Pirates: *grumbling* Ren: Keep quiet, Niddler! Niddler: Well, you tell my stomach to stop growling! Pirate: Captain! Dark Water off the port bow! Bloth: Blast! What next? Niddler: Saved by Dark Water? That's a first. Ren: Niddler, come on--help me! Niddler: What do you want with this? Pirates: *shouting* Bloth: Full sails, men! Lash down those barrels! Turn, you bloated relic of a leviathan--turn! Konk: Captain! The stern never able to figure this out, either! Niddler: No! No! You're heading for Dark Water! Ren: Save yourself, Niddler. Tula needs me! Niddler: Wait for me! Ioz: Go on, Bloth--get your Treasures now! Bloth: Bah. I have lost the Treasures as a result of your mutiny! By the soul of Sethlapon, you'll pay for it! Take him away--and this time, try not to lose him! Niddler: Oh--ouch--I'm getting wing cramp! Ren: Niddler, be still! Look--how they're glowing! Niddler: Yeah? Well, look what's flowing! Ren: The jewels will protect us, Niddler. I can even feel their magic. As long as we have them, nothing should harm us. Niddler: What was that? Ren: I think we've stopped. Shh! I'm going to open the coffin and see where we are. Niddler: Don't! Ren: Noy Jitat! Can this be the Dark Dweller's domain? Niddler: That's no friendly sea snake! Ren: That ought to do it. Tula! Niddler: Tula? Spirit 1: Beware! Spirits 1 & 2: Beware the Dark Dweller! Spirits 1-3: The Dark Dweller knows you are here! Ren: I am Ren, son of Primus. I come in peace. Spirit 1: There is no peace here. This is-- Spirit 2: The Chamber of Lost Souls, trapped-- Spirit 3: For eternity by-- Spirit 1: The Dark Dweller. He is-- Spirit 2: Everywhere-- Spirit 3: And everything. Spirits 1-3: Bewaaaare... Ren: But what of Tula? Is she with you? Answer me! Niddler: That's it, Ren, I'm not going another step. Nothing you can say is gonna make me! Ren: Suit yourself. Niddler: I mean it! Not another foot, not another inch, not another--*squawk* Then again, you might need me. Tula: Ren--help me! Ren: This way! Tula! We're coming! Tula: Ren! Niddler: She's alive! Ren: Tula! Tula: Ren. At last. Ren: I never thought I'd see you again. Hurry, Niddler! Up! Pull up! Niddler: I hate flying on an empty stomach--! Tula: Oh, Ren. Niddler. Thank the two moons you came. I don't know how much longer my powers could've held out. Ren: I didn't think your powers worked against Dark Water. Tula: I guess they're more potent than I ever imagined. He--he's coming back...quick! We've got to get out of here! Niddler: D'oh, I hope she knows where she's going! Tula: The gateway to safety is through there. Quick, Ren, we'll need the jewels. Where are they? Ren: In the pouch, of course--where they always are. Tula: Hurry--time is of the essence. Haha-hahahahahaha... Tula #2: Ren! Niddler! Niddler: Two Tulas? Dark Dweller: No, fool! Hahahahaaah! So, son of Primus, how easily you were deceived! Tula: I'm sorry, Ren... Dark Dweller: I kept your friend alive so I could use her ecomantic powers to project an image to you! Now with these Six Treasures in my control, there's no stopping the Dark Water! Niddler: Six? I thought there were seven! Ren: There are! Dark Dweller: Now it's your turn to join the lost souls--yaaaaaaaah! Ren: I thought something was up when she didn't know the jewels were in my pouch. Dark Dweller: Clever, boy--but it's a fleeing victory! Ren: Get back, beast--or I'll use all the jewels on you, I swear! Dark Dweller: Perhaps we can make a bargain...raaaaaah! Ren: Noy Jitat! It's as if the Treasures read my mind! Niddler: Let's get outta here! Bloth: I've decided it's time for you to pay for your mutiny, Ioz. Ioz: Quit your spewing and get it over with, Bloth. Bloth: Silence! Because I am a fair man, I'm giving you a fighting chance. All you have to do is get past Strant and the sword is yours! Pirates: Yeahaahahahaha! Niddler: Ren! Tula! This way! Daylight! We made it, and just in time for lunch! Hey! What'd you do that for? Ren: It's all an illusion, Niddler! Dark Dweller: Muhahahaha! Come, give up! It's only a matter of time! Ren: Never! This way! Tula: It's hopeless, Ren. There is no escape. Ren: As long as we have the jewels, there's hope. Wait a second...maybe...just maybe...the Maelstrom! This is our way out! Dark Dweller: Good work, son of Primus! But before you go, at least hear my offer. I will exchange a Lost Soul for just one Treasure of Rule...this soul... Primus: Ren...are you there? Ren: Father! Primus: Oh, by the two moons of Mer, it is you! Tula: What if Dark Water flows through those veins? Ren: Maybe the jewels can tell. Primus: Uh--please, Ren--you are my only chance. Ren: If I give up even one jewel, then I'll place all of Mer in jeopardy. What do I do? Primus: We'll get the jewel back somehow... Ren: No! My father would never place the planet in danger just to save his own skin! Be gone, imposter! Dark Dweller: Rraaaaah! Pirates: Get 'im, Strant! Ren: Quick, Niddler, we've got to get to the Wraith! Strant: Before I'm through, you'll be begging for the Constrictus! Huh? Ioz: Ren! Bloth: Impossible! Ioz: You always knew how to make an entrance. Ren: To the Wraith! Bloth: If they get away, I'll feed you all to the Constrictus! Tula: Ren! Behind you! Konk: Whoaaa! Ioz: Konk! Let me give you a hand! Ren: Come--on-- Bloth: The only place you're going is into the belly of the constrictus--piece by piece! Dark Dweller: Rroaaaarrrr! Pirates: By the two moons! A monster! Run, run! Dark Dweller: Give me the Treasures now! Ren: Get away, titan! Dark Dweller: Muhahahaa, your power is too weak this time! Tula: Quick! Maybe we can help. Join Ren! Concentrate... Dark Dweller: Noooooo! Rhaaaaaaaa! Ren: It worked! We got you back! Ioz: Noy Jitat! I can't believe the power of those seven Treasures! Ren: Wait'll we get the other six! Then we'll get rid of the Dark Dweller once and for all! Tula: For the first time, I can sense victory in our Quest. Niddler: Now that would really be something to celebrate! Which reminds me--where can we grab some food? We've got a party to get back to!